Married with Children and a few unwanted guests
by sonwitachance
Summary: Sonny and Chad are married and have 3 children but,One of them is not close to the greastest son in the world.More drama coming soon!
1. Timothy Don't call me that!

Married with Children...and a few unwanted guests

**I edited this page.**

SPOV

I woke up in Chad's arms ,I wish I could stay here forever.

"WAAAAAAAH!"Sammy cried.I swear that boy never let's me rest.

I get up and get my way I almost trip over some scripts in the hallway.(The kids have a Tv show the same one but,there both good.)

"Timothy Lee Cooper and Mikayla Sarah Cooper!Wake up and when you do clean this crap up!"I screamed.

"Sure why not!"Timmy yells scarcastictly.

"Hey,Good Morning,"I say.I get him a bottle and he starts to drift asleep,why wake up if you're going to go back to sleep?Babies are so weird.

"AAAAAH!Timothy cut my hair!"Mikayla yells.

"Did not!"Tim argues.

"WAAAAAH!"Sam cries.

"Oh great,"I start to sing."Hush,

little baby, don't say a word Mommy 's gonna buy you a

mockingbird."Wow he went to sleep that fast.I better go check on Mickayla and Tim.

I walk in the room and see Mikayla crying and holding a long strand of blonde hair and Timmy reading one of Chad's old Mackenzie Falls scripts.

"Mikayla,Are you okay?Let me see your hair."She turns around.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"Chad screams.

"WAAAAAAH!I'LL NEVER BE PRETTY AGAIN!"Mikayla cries/screams.

"Again?"Tim states rudely.

"Timothy say 'sorry'to your sister."I order.

"As long as you don't call me Timothy again."Tim says.

"Timothy,you might be almost 18 but,you can talk to your mother that way!Also show some respect for your sister just because she's 7 doesn't mean you can boss her around!Now apoligize to your sister and mom,"Chad demands.

"Sorry Mikayla,Sorry Mom."Tim turns to go back to reading the script but Chad stops him.

"And go clean the attic!"Chad shouts.

"What the hell DAD!You think you can boss me but NO MORE!Bye Mom,Bye Mikayla,Bye Chad!"Tim says as he storms out the house wth his car man...

"Chad stop him!"I scream.

"Did he just call me Chad?"Chad asks.

"CHAD!"I yell.

"TIMOTHY!TIMOTHY LEE COOPER!GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!"Chad demands.

"NOOOO I'M LEAVING AND NEVER COMING BACK!"Tim yells.

My heart just got ripped out by my oldest child...

Please review!Do u like the new story?I'm expirementing so tell me what you think.


	2. Another Mystery

Chapter 2:Another Mystery

Sonny POV

Ever since Timothy left life hasn't been the same.I feel depressed it's either i'm crying or depressed.

Chad and I are taking Mikayla to Chad's mom's Sam is going to my mom's house since Granny Cooper nor my mom can't handle both of them.

"Mommy,"Mikayla speaks.

"Yes sweetie."I answer.

"Why do you act different?"

Wow I'm speechless I don't know how to tell her about probably thinks it's just a little fight but no this is a worse fight easily the worst.

"I was just trying something new,"I lie.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."Mikayla says.

"Look we're here."Chad annouces like we've never been here before.

He typed in the long code to open the gate and drives up the hill to the front of the masion and parks by the gets Sam out of his baby carriage.I get out and help Mikayla out of her booster ?She's not 4' 9 yet!

"Hello Chad!Nice to see you again Sonny!Helllo Samuel,Hi granddaughter!" is her only granddaughter.

"Mikayla how about you un-pack your bags?"I ask her.

"OKAY!YAY!"Mikayla yells so her voice can runs up the spiral stairs.

"So how's the search going?" asked.

"Not that well they want us to go answer some questions about Timothy,"I explain.

"Oh well just tell me if you find anything."

"Of course we will Mom ,Bye!"Chad replies.

Chad POV

After we dropped off Sammy at Connie's house.(Sonny's mom)

We got a call from the answered the phone.

"Hello,"

"May I please speak to Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper."

"We are both here."We answer.

"We found a car in the river a Chevy Malibu and it has your son,Timothy Cooper's license plate on it and a note that he wrote was found to far from it we didn't read it yet but,It says it's for you guys,I'm so sorry."The person stabbed me with each word he said on the my God,Timmothy is dead...

**Please review!The end of the chapter was so sad I know you hate me but this is still the beginning the guests will come soon.**


End file.
